Built to Last
by Yeoman1000
Summary: Dark Angel & Dawn of the Dead Crossover. Sam, made in a lab as a Gentically Engineered soldier, is now out in the harsh new world trying to survive, but to suvive she has to do things she hates. To become the killer she was meant to be. Chapter 6 is up
1. Chapter 1

**_This is something I wrote a while ago , sort of a Dark Angel/DotD cross-over , the first chapter might be a little hard to understand , but the next chapters are much more clear and better. _**

**

* * *

****For those who've never heard of or seen Dark Angel, i'll explain a bit about it. Dark Angel is a sci-fi tv series in which a secret goverment agency (arn't they always) was creating super soldiers for use in wars and many other jobs envolved with killing people. The show is set in 2019-2022. In 2009 , 12 of these super soldiers (only age 9 at the time) escaped and the whole series focuses on one of these individuals mainly. **

**In this fic, i'm bring the whole Manticore project into it, but not the common Dark Angel characters. **

**The Manticore Project had a few facilities stationed around the washington area, and they designed many genetically enginered soldiers. ( They had human DNA mixed with some animal DNA for some of there in-human traits e.g feline DNA - extra flexability, able to jump far and control their balance better) **

**A group known as the X-series (looked human) were the most common, ranging form X1-4 (prototypes mainly) X5-X6 ( most common) to X7 and X8. both these being un-common and not featured much, they were also still children in the show in 2020. There were also many other types of soldiers , less human looking, specially designed for Desert or Artci operations, as well as many failed projects. **

**All the soldiers have Barcodes on thier neck ( a sort of brand) , and a designation. If your X5 you have a three digit code ,you could be for example X5-188 . From very young ages the children/soldiers had extreame traning and propaganda. So they were well trained and completely loyal to manticore. The X-series were made for speed, intelligence, and had hightened senses , amoungst many other traits which made them good at being Super soldiers/ efficiant killing machines.**

**_Theres a bit or maybe alot of background there so you should have a better idea of what i'm on about , and why some characters can do what they do in the story.

* * *

_**

**Built for This**

Chapter 1

The searing heat beat down over the city , another heat wave. A tall cityscape cast dancing shadows over everything. The freeway almost fully packed as the cars were restricted to 30 mp/h. Sam's car was baking in the sun , her hair was wet and clung to her head. She wasn't bothered , she was far to more interested in the car on her right. She knew the driver , although it was only part of her job. She continued on not taking much notice of anything else when a clatter caught her attention. She strained to see what was up , a grey van had collided into the central reservation and another car had hit it.

" Great ! " she huffed. She continued to watch the car to her right until her hearing caught the sound of screaming , the Van up ahead was shaking , violently. She strained her eyes , she had eyes built like telescopes , literally , so it wasn't hard to see. The windows of the van were smeared in blood.

Suddenly a fist thrashed through the glass , torn and bloody. The windows of the van began to crack and shatter into pieces. Someone fell out the back window , arms and legs flying wildly. Suddenly the doors of the van shot open causing a number of people to go sprawling into on-coming traffic. One body was flung high into the air but when it landed it struggled upright and carried on. She could now here more screaming , looking again she could see fighting in the streets , she stopped her car. Other drivers behind her shouting angrily at her stupidly. Something wasn't right , her training was telling her to run and not look back.

There was an increasing gap ahead of her and she noticed her lane was the only one clear. Stamping on the pedal the old sedan lurched forward , then skidded to a halt by the car she's been watching. She flung the passenger door open and in one swift mood dived out. Quickly she grabbed the other car door and yanked it open.

" Marrial , what a.."

" Shut up , move over ! " Sam yelled at him , he did as she asked , Sam climbed into the drivers seat and pulled the BMW into the clear lane she just blocked. Up ahead , a lot closer than before were people running around mindless , a few bodies lay on the ground. Up ahead the lane was blocked , she could see the doors flung open and glass on the ground from 80m away.

" This is going to be close " she added.

" What's close , what the hell are you doing ? " the driver asked.

" My names not Marrial ! " Sam replied.

" What are you talking about Marrial ? " he replied.

" My names not Marriel ok , you got that ! " she yelled at him.

" This is my car , I demand to know what you are doing " he snarled but she ignored him. The BMW which was a faded white , was coming up to the blockage very quickly. Sam turned the car right and scraped in between the cars either side. Car doors crumpled under the forced of the heavy built German car. In the third lane she could see more fighting , a trickle of people running back down the Freeway and the crashed van. The van had a deep red symbol of two snakes in twined. She's seen that before but where?

" Shit ! " hissed the man as something banged onto the glass.

" Shut up ! " she yelled at him,

" Your wrecking my car " he complained and made a grab for the steering wheel. The BMW surged to the left , bashing into a stationary car. Sam punched him hard enough to knock him back as she brought the BMW in the middle again , still hitting wing mirrors and doors.

" Watch out ! " the man called as a body hit the Car , bounding into the windscreen and over the back. Sam panicked and stopped the car. She looked back over her shoulder and saw a bunch of figures following them at a fast pace. Following for help ? I didn't matter they weren't part of her unit so she left them.

" Marrial this is crazy , you just killed someone ! " he yelled.

" Steve , my names not Marrial it's Sam , I'm not some dumb rich girl , I'm on a secret mission to get close to you because of your fathers involvement in Genetics , I never fancied you " she snapped.

" I'm sorry , you're what , do you mind running that by me again " he replied whilst playing with his hair.

" No ! You wouldn't happen to know if your farther still works in Genetics would you ? " she asked hastily.

" Listen , I don't realty know much or really care about what he does when he goes to work " Steve replied.

" He still goes to work when he hasn't been involved with Manticore for years , interesting " she said under her breath , trying to piece together what the hell was happening , and why a simple mission was turning into a great big nightmare.

" What ? " Steve asked.

" Nothing , just shut up " she replied. Ahead she spotted a gap in the central reservation which she could fit through , the traffic on the other side was very little. She clipped another car before spinning the BMW across and sideways through the gap. The car lost it's momentum and stoped awkwardly. She put her foot down as several figures headed towards the gap. She turned the car a violent left causing it to slide across all 3 lanes , luckily nothing hit them. She dared a look behind to find a truck had already stopped because of the people running out into the road and more cars were beginning to skid and swerve out the way.

" This isn't normal " she said under her breath.

" It's not , what the hell are you doing ! " Steve yelled.

" Are you stupid , didn't you see the blood on all those cars , were where all those people from those cars , did you see them because I didn't ! "

" Right , right turn right ! " he yelled. In double quick time she looked round to find 2 people running straight for the car , but it was too late and the car hit them side on and continued to spin madly. Smoke hissed from under the tires. The BMW came to a halt as it hit the Central reservation at the back.

" Damn , were ok " Steve said relieved. Just then something , landed on the roof and began to hammer away. The White BMW lurched forward , turning tightly and racing of down the empty road , the banging ceased.

Looking behind her she could see many more people on the road as well as a large Truck coming up from behind real fast.

" Shit , this is messed up " Steve stated as he leaned out the window checking the damage. Sam slowed and the Truck caught up with her.

" You ok ? " the driver called , looking at the blood and dints all over the BMW.

" Yeah , were fine " Sam called to him. Then she swerved off onto a smaller road which looked clear. The BMW steamed down the off ramp , all over the road , up ahead she saw a school bus , racing straight towards her. Fast.

" Shit " Steve gawped , his head got swung into the door as the BMW swung round and braking to a halt. Blood prints , hundreds of them lined the bus. Sam quickly gave chase after the bus when she spotted what the bus was running from.

" Marrial , have you seen what's behind us ? " Steve asked nervously.

" Yeah , but I don't want to look again " Sam replied. Behind them as they raced off was a large group of people , crazed , insane , hungry.

**_Thankyou for reading , please review if you have any comments , suggestinos or_** **_"eek" critasims. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Heres Chapter 2 - hope you like it _**

Chapter 2

The BMW soon caught up with the coach , it was probably safer in numbers and with something like a bus not much could challenge it , especially not some crazy insane people. Soon they reached the freeway , it was evident that the insanity had spread , well not until someone dived off the bridge and landed in front of the coach. They got crushed immediately and blood coloured tire prints continued for a while after.

" Marrial , did you see that , how crazy was that ! " Steve gawped , almost laughing.

" My names Sam , don't call me Marrial I don't like it , it's too posh " Sam replied , trying to concentrate on the road and the coach at the same time.

In the coach window a face appeared , a young kid , he began to point and then some other people came to gawp at the BMW. The people were pointing franticly and shouting as loud as they could.

" What's with that ? What the hell are they doing " Steve asked Sam.

" I don't know " she replied , not as interested in what they were doing as Steve was.

" You think there insane , Ma… Sam ? " Steve asked , the two had known each other for a few months although Sam wasn't really who Steve though she was , Marrial was just her cover. Her name wasn't really Sam either , it was X5-188 , but she preferred Sam , and as long as Manticore didn't know she considered herself a normal person and that she'd given herself a name , it was fine. Besides , everything was messed up , so nothing really mattered any more.

Looking again the people were still pointing , one man got a gun and mimed shooting motions.

" Shit ! " Sam cursed and as she looked in the mirror her horrors where confirmed. " we've got a hitchhiker " she spat. Grabbing onto the wing of the BMW was a person , but it wasn't , it didn't look human anymore , it was like some kind of animal.

" Oh Christ , look at it's face , it's all bloody and horrible " he was staring at it from his seat and it started to bang at the glass with it's free arm. Sam pulled along the other side of the coach and swerved violently but the thing wouldn't budge , it held on tightly and was determined to get to them.

She put her foot down and pushed away from the coach then suddenly she stopped hard , as hard as she could. The person couldn't hold on and was flung off straight over the roof , it landed a few metres in front , so Sam swerved a little to avoid it as the car carried on.

" Warn me next time ! " Steve snapped , Sam wasn't listening she was to busy concentrating , carefully she pulled back along side the coach.

They continued along the road for some time and it was surprisingly un-eventful. Not even another car , no other 'people' either. But something wasn't right , Sam kept checking the mirrors but nothing was on board , the coach was fine apart from all the blood prints on it's side.

" Doesn't anything seem right to you ? " Sam asked.

" No , how come you told me your name was Marrial , it's kinda old fashioned " Steve said.

" Because I'm a genetically engineered soldier who was sent to get close to you so I could kill your father without it looking like an assassination. But it looks like he's going to kill everyone first " She said bluntly out of frustration.

" That's bull , your just a girl , you sure your not insane like those others " he replied , she hit him again , really hard this time.

" Bitch ! " he cursed. Then suddenly the bus began to swerve , very subtly at first but then it got much worse. Sam strained her eyes as the coach accelerated. Blood , on the windows ? Without warning the coach turned a sharp left and demolished the central reservation , which was metal. It came straight back over again and slammed the BMW hard before Sam could get out the way. She risked a look up to find a number of people , things , hitting the glass inside the coach , they weren't human no more.

" Put your foot Down Sam " Steve squealed. She was trying , but the coach was pushing against the BMW. Just as the BMW was about to hit the steep grass verge the coach careered to the left again. The sudden change in forces caused the BMW to shake violently as Sam tried to keep it in a straight line.

" Let me drive , it's my car I know it better than you ! " Steve argued.

" I doubt it , I'm a better driver than you , just hold on " she yelled back.

The coach came flying back and slammed the BMW hard again , Sam tried to brake but the rear bumper was jammed between the rear wheel of the coach.

" This piece of crap " she cursed. The white battered BMW was getting dragged along by the heavy coach and the next destination was a concrete support in the middle of the duel carriageway , which helped support the road above. Suddenly the bumper got pulled off the BMW , freeing it.

It spun out of control and came to a rest on the grass verge , the coach slammed into support and stopped dead with a loud sound of bending metal.

" Damn , I thought we were gunna get crushed , nice driving " Steve winked at her.

" Thanks " she smiled back nervously. Looking back Steve saw a number of people running from the coach , running after them! Sam quickly put the car in gear and sped off.

" Sam , where are we going , wouldn't it be better to head away from the city , were there's less people , a lot less people " he said.

" Yeah , but I need to stop and pick a friend up , if there still alive.

" I hope so , your not very good company , and you punch like a man " he replied.

" Thanks , I think " she smiled back , but it suddenly faded. They both were yanked forward and then slammed back into their seats. The Cars brakes screamed blue murder , stopping with inches to spare as a out of control 18 wheeler came barrelling down the bank , across carriageway. Unable to stop it carried on and disappeared through the trees on the other side of the road.

" Quick reactions " Steve choked. Sam put her foot down and the BMW limped off the bank and accelerated to 40mp/h , just before a flurry of people raced down the bank , their attention drawn to the BMW and they gave chase.

" We've got company Sam "

" They won't catch us , anyway we need to be more careful , we've just survived two near death situations , we should've died twice just now , so I'm not gunna just throw caution to the wind " she said ,breathing deeply.

" Fine , whatever , lets just get off the Freeway "

" Ok , but it won't be better anywhere else , if anything it'll be worse the closer we get to the Suburbs "

The BMW turned off down a side road and slowed even more , being careful not to crash. As they passed a house they spotted some people on the roof.

" Sam stop , there's people , we gotta help them " Steve insisted.

" No we don't " she spat. As they got into the suburbs they were shocked by everything , cars strewn across the road like toys , houses in flames , people running around , bleeding , crying , eating. Eating!

" Sam , that persons eat..ting someone , that's sick. What the hell happened here , everything's dead or dieing "

" Hell happened " Sam said dully. It was really hard to weave in between the cars , many crashed into one an other , an ambulance lay on it's side half hidden by the house it collided into. A police car swung round the corner only to hit an abandoned vehicle head on. He jumped out and started to run not noticing the BMW until he ran right in front of it. Sam didn't even flinch as she hit the man but tears had been gathering in her eyes for a while now , she just wished Dean was ok. The BMW swung round another corner only to find a horde of people running towards it. It screeched to a halt and began to reverse , dead hands slapping at the white bodywork. Steve was panicking , _was this the end ? _. Suddenly the BMW lurched forward and turned sharply forcing a number of people under it's wheels , adding to the cuts and scars they all had. The Windscreen suddenly fell in as a pair of hands slammed down on it. Class shattered everywhere , Sam had cuts on her knuckles and her hands were bleeding but she couldn't stop now. The hands of the dead grabbed at the Car as it sped away from them. But not soon after the Engine died and grumbled to a halt. The BMW slowly rolled to a stop.

" Great , just great " Sam stated in a miserable tone.

**_Please Review if you have any comments /suggerstions. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam's heart rate rocketed as she saw figures heading after the car in the distance , her eyes looked left and right.

" Come on , get out " she yelled as she jumped out the vehicle at record speed. " Run ! " she called to Steve who was getting out behind her. She darted forward at a steady pace looking for somewhere to go , she turned and headed down a path between two rows of houses. Steve was all ready struggling to keep up with her , she was real fast. Sam stopped in her tracks when she spotted someone ahead , they turned round slowly , their eyes spotted her and they went wild , picking up speed and heading right for her she couldn't back off now. The thing , or person was only a few metres away when she turned and did a huge back flip soaring high over it's head. She landed gracefully and it turned round quick with an almost confused expression. She spun round and her boot came into contact with it's head , throwing it sideways and into a fence with a lot of power. Steve rushed passed her and she followed as the thing got up quickly. It looked round for them but as more things rushed passed it the two of them disappeared from it's sight. Steve's feet pounded on the ground , his heart throbbing as he forced himself to keep pace with Sam. It looked like she was a safe bet and he didn't want to hang with those people back there. They turned a corner and found them selves in the middle of another road , a few things milled around at one end so they quickly headed the other way. The horde of certain death came racing round after them , almost un-able to slow down they ended up all over the road like a net stopping any chances of escape. Closing in.

Sam's eyes were looking for somewhere to go , Steve needed a rest soon and the last thing she wanted was to be alone right now.

" Sam it's a dead end" Steve wheezed out as she turned a corner.

" Just trust me like you've never trusted anyone before " she replied , not one bit breathless. At the end of the road was 6ft wall , grey and ugly looking , and she was heading right for it. She turned , leaned on the wall and got her hands ready to give Steve a lift , as his foot hit on her hands she hurled him up into the air then quickly jumped clean over the wall to meet with him. Seconds later hungry mouths slammed hard into the wall , un-able to reach what they desired so much.

" Your .. a .. fast runner " Steve managed , as he lay collapsed on the ground.

" Yeah , but we've got to keep moving " Sam said , looking round they were in some kind of small park , plenty of cover to sneak around , then again plenty of hiding places for people to hide.

" I just need a rest first , ok "

" We'll rest for a bit , but only a bit " They went over by a few bushes and stayed low , Sam keeping look out , but things looked pretty clear so far.

" Where are we heading now ? " Steve asked.

" I've got to find my friend , he's lives in this sort of area "

" Sort of area , do you even know where ? He might even be dead " Steve said bluntly.

" I know where , but everything seems different now , and trust me he won't be dead , I just hope he's stayed put"

" Why , you really think he'd be out in this " Steve asked as he stretched his aching muscles.

" No , but he might be out to try and find me , as far as he knows I was following you to the factory again "

" Following me ? " Steve asked with a shocked expression.

" Yeah you know I shouted everything at you in the car "

" It doesn't matter as long as I know you weren't out to kill me. Anyway we're going to need a car , shouldn't be to hard "

" You'd think but we need the keys , we don't have time to hotwire , not that I know how .. of course "

" We'll just have keep checking cars and hope were lucky "

" Sounds like a plan " Sam said as she got to her feet. They both sneaked to the edge of the park keeping an eye out for any things that might be waiting for them.

" How about that red car " Steve whispered.

" No keys , and besides ideally we want something big , heavy and ferocious " she replied with a glint in her eye.

" How can you see or not see keys from here ! "

" I just can , we better keep moving " They both quickly headed over to a abandoned car , checking for any more things but they couldn't see any. At the far end of the street was a black pickup with a green stripe round the side.

" That's the kind of thing we need , but I can't see keys from here , I'll need a better angle "

" How are we going sneak all the way down there ? "

" We can't , just run " She said , and they did , really really fast , not bothering to be quiet because a number of things had came round the corner. Chasing. The pick up wasn't far off now and as Sam came closer she found someone inside. A bloodied person lay slumped in the drivers seat. Sam nudged her gently. She jumped to life , thrashing around in her seat trying to reach Sam. Steve grabbed Sam as he came past and they both ran onward and round the corner. Ahead the road was blocked by cars and dozens of people milling around , waiting for the food they longed so much.

" Damn ! " Steve cursed as he came to a standstill.

" Keys ! Come on " Sam yelled as she pulled him along. A gleaming black yet slightly bloodied 72' Impala lay parked by the side of the road. Sam hopped in , grabbing for the keys on the floor. Steve jumped in the other side. A number of things came round the corner and instantly headed for the car. The doors shut , the engine rumbled and growled menacingly.

" Go ! " Steve screamed as people began to bang and scratch at the car. The wheels screeched and the sound brought those up ahead cascading towards them. Sam skidded the huge powerful beast round smacking a few people with the rear end before racing off the way they came.

" Zombies , their zombies " Steve said.

" Zombies , what are you on about ? "

" You know , eating people , make Arrrr noises , it all makes sense "

" I guess " Sam agreed as she sped down the road. Pulling a hard right the heavy muscle car swung wildly into the middle of the next street , far behind dozens of people raced after them still thinking they could get an meal.

" Sam , slow down ! " Steve warned.

" No , I have to get there as quick as I can , I don't know what caused this but it could be partly down to your father !" she blurted out.

" My father , why my father , your blaming him for this " Steve snapped.

" No , it could be anyone's fault it could be a hundred peoples fault or maybe just no-ones. I was sent to kill your father because he was supposedly giving away important data on Genetics " Sam explained.

" Who sent you and why do you care what he does anyway ? " Steve shouted at her

" I can't tell you who sent me , and I don't care I'm just following orders , you need to realise that there are many secret facilities meddling with Genetics and it could've any one of them who caused this "

" Or maybe it was a bio weapon from another country " Steve said as it was the first thing to come to mind.

" I doubt it , it would be very stupid if they did because if it's this effective it's gonna go back and bite them in the ass somehow, what ever did this , what ever those things are we can't control it "

" I still don't get how you know so much about all this " he said whilst looking behind them.

" I don't … really I'm just guessing , but I was built in a lab by a secret genetics facility so I should have a pretty good idea " she blurted out.

" So what your some kind of super soldier and you're here to clean up what ever mess your place made "

" I am a super soldier but Manticore wouldn't do something like this , their purpose was to defend America , not to destroy it , that would mean my whole purpose for being and the others like me is pointless "

" There's others like you , how many "

" Hundreds , maybe thousands , I don't really know "

" Cool , if we find them we could fight this " Steve said excitedly.

" Bullshit , I don't know where the other facilities are , I don't know how to get there or what with , I don't know if there dead or alive or if they've all moved on. And what hope does even 1000 or even 10000 super soldiers have against millions upon millions of zombies Hmm ! " Sam snapped at him. The Impala roared down at what would've been a busy street , judging by the amount of abandoned cars. As it screeched round the corner the two were horrified to see dozens of Zombies blocking the way. But they weren't looking at the them , they were after something else , trying to scramble over a pileup of cars.

**_Thanks for reading , and please review if you've got any comments or suggestions. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" What the hell are they doing " Steve said gawping as the things as they constantly propelled themselves at cars trying to get over them.

" It looks like there hunting, there's a young woman and two kids hiding in one of the upside down vehicles "

" How can you tell from here, you got laser vision or something "

" Sort of " She said, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel very tight.

" We better go, find another way round " Steve suggested, all to aware of the danger all around.

" I guess " Sam replied, but then she started piping the horn, a deep loud sound, it got the attention of the people around the car and they turned round eerily slow. When they saw the car, and the headlights flashing madly at them they got really exited. They started to run and picked up speed, drooling and growling like a pack of wild dogs.

Suddenly the wheels of the Impala started to spin and smoke came from underneath, without warning the car lurched forward and headed straight for the oncoming Zombies. They growled and moaned as the two got closer and closer, the things were so oblivious to the danger they were in. Steve was panicking and didn't like the look of it. In the far distance Sam caught sight of 3 figures running away, towards a car at the end of the road. The Impala screamed as it spun round, a deep thud and another as Zombies ran helplessly and got took out by the force of the vehicle. Blood smeared down the glass of the car, thick liquid oozed along the rear bumper. A deep dint in the side. Plenty of dust a Sam sped off in the opposite direction, taking the corner easily just as a number of zombies were about to cut them off.

" They followed us all this way, that's just crazy "

" Maybe there more clever than they seem " she said.

" I hope not, clever Zombies isn't an idea I like much, then again driving straight for them isn't something I like much either, what was with you "

" I just thought I had to do something, " she said, swerving a little to avoid a crazed man running at her from a nearby house. Steve was watching the back for any more zombies following.

" I think we lost them, " he said, and then Sam turned a corner up another road and then took another right so she was heading in the right direction.

" Just to be sure " she replied smiling. Steve reached over and opened the glove box to see what was inside.

" Cigarettes, papers, more papers, a gun! " he said, bringing it up to show her.

" Is it loaded? " she asked.

" How do you find out? " he asked turning it over in his hand.

" Give it here " Sam said reaching for it.

" No I found it, it's mine " Steve said snatching it away.

" You don't know anything about guns give it to me " she snarled reaching over for it. As she did the car swerved and Steve lost the gun out the window, which had been left open.

" You idiot bitch, you lost it, " he snapped.

" Me, it was you, stupid jerk! " she screamed. Suddenly something big hit the car, cracking the windscreen. The Impala quickly stopped and drove forward again racing off into the distance. Sam raced along the road and round another corner until she came across a roadblock, immediately she screeched the car to a halt.

" Cops, looks promising " Steve pointed out as he got out the car.

" Come on, lets take a closer look " Sam said, when Steve got in they moved closer but very slowly, dead bodies lay on the floor, litter and rubbish everywhere, a few crashed cars lay strewn about. As they stopped and got out they found a few policemen in between the cars.

" Hello? " Steve asked nervously. A cop popped up behind one of the cars, a gun trained on them.

" Are you bitten? " he said distrustfully.

" No, were not, why do you ask? " Sam asked suspiciously.

" It's how it spreads, this virus thing " the cop replied.

" Are you bitten, and why are you staying here "

" Were fine, but were hoping to find some survivors, your the first " The cop replied, keeping a lookout.

" We ran into one person, but he didn't make it " Steve said uneasily, picturing the cop they hit.

" We need to get past here, your blocking the way " Sam said.

" You don't wanna go down there, there's loads of them things, luckily they don't know were here, " another cop said from the roof above them.

" Were going, that's final, " Sam said bitterly.

" Sam are you nuts, you heard what that guy said " Steve whispered.

" I don't care, just get in the car " Sam ordered as she jumped into the drivers seat. " Get in the fucking car! " She scowled, but he shook his head and backed away.

" I'm safer here " he replied bluntly, although he wasn't completely sure.

" Fine " she spat and put her foot down, slowly easing the car forward. The car rammed the back of a police car and forced it out the way, slowly. She heard the cops yelling something, and then suddenly gunshots. Glancing in the wing mirror, she watched as a large number of people came ambling around the corner, lured forward by the sound of food and gunshots. Sam gave the police cruiser another ram and it moved enough for her to get past.

" Wait! " Steve yelled as he clawed at the side of the car, diving into the passenger seat.

" Changed your mind? " Sam asked slyly.

" Yeah, just drive " Steve said breathlessly as he looked behind him. Sam complied and the car lurched forward, quickly gaining speed. Steve looked behind them again, a few of those people had just got past the blockade, and a second police cruiser quickly was speeding away from the barricade.

" I guess no-where's safe now " Sam said thoughtfully.

" Guess not " Steve replied. The Car continued at a moderate speed for a short while, neither Sam or Steve spoke, they just kept a sharp watch. There had been no turnoffs so far, but still no zombies either.

" Those cops said not to come down this way, " Steve said, breaking the silence.

" Maybe they moved off, looking for, … people " Sam replied. It was like one of those horror movies she watched sometimes when she was off duty on her … missions, people always said it was to quiet, and then something bad happened.

" It's Quiet, … to quiet " Steve said aloud, turning to look at her, he smiled. " What? " He asked.

" Nothing, just don't say it's to quiet again " she replied a little harshly.

" Oh, sorry, of course, don't want to Jinx anything " But for once, nothing did happen, so they continued on, the Black car slowly turned a corner, where it slowly came to a quiet stop. Sam and Steve looked on in horror, leaning forward to get a better look. The road went downhill to some kind of market square, but in the market square were many many people, but they didn't look or act like actual people. Among them cars and other debris was littered around, some on fire. The things could be seen in the windows of some buildings around the square.

" Shit " Steve whispered.

" This is very unlucky, although I never believed in luck before, good or bad " Sam replied distantly.

" I think I can see some turnoff's, two at the back of the square, two at the front, " he said, looking at her for some guidance.

" It'll be tight, but I think we can make it, if we push through them at speed " she said uncertainly. " We've got to make as little noise as possible, or they'll all come running at us "

" We could go back the way we came "

" Maybe, but those things will have followed us, and they're might be to many to push through " she replied, carefully eyeing up the masses below. As she did so, the police car from earlier came round the corner, braking quickly and skidding slightly. A short but loud screech pierced the air.

" Shit " Steve said again. Below, a large number of the crazed people turned in the direction of the sound, although they didn't seem to know which was that was, and they spaced out a bit. Just a bit.

" Back the way we came? " Steve asked, only focusing on the few bodies heading up the hill.

" Not a chance " Sam whispered, putting the car in gear, she slowly eased on the throttle and the car moved off without a sound. Slowly, it increased speed, the roar of the engine loud in their ears.

The police cruiser followed them, trying to stick as close to the car ahead as possible.

The People below were clearer now, and could see the oncoming cars, like well-trained hunters they knew it meant food. The loudness of the engines, mainly from the old muscle car called more and more people towards them.

The black car lurched to the right of the road, and suddenly turned a sharp left causing the back end to stick out. Loud bangs signalled contact with the car.

The speed was so much and the turn so tight that the left wheels of the Black car pulled up off from the ground slightly before touching back down. An old woman's messy face came into view as the side of the car, thrown back into the crowds, hit her.

The car suddenly swung the other way, almost hitting a lamppost, the wheels screamed out in pain, but seconds later, Sam had control of the car and they speeded off into the distance.

" Wow " Steve said nervously, shocked at what he had just experienced.

" Piece a cake " Sam replied, equally as shaken as he was. She looked back and smiled, the police car had also managed to sneak through in the cars wake and was now close behind them. She slowed, allowing the other car to pass her before she turned right down another road.

" Looks clear " Steve said, looking carefully at the road ahead and the houses.

" Yep, I'm going to take a lot of wrong turns so we can try to loose that lot behind us, they'd undoubtedly try to follow us " she replied.

" Sure … is it far, where you're headed "

" Shouldn't take long, hopefully we won't have to take anymore … detours " The car carried on in silence for a few minutes, taking many lefts and rights, and carrying on in the wrong direction for long periods. There weren't many 'zombies' about, just a few here and there.

" That should do, I don't think they'll find us now " Sam said as she looked behind her.

" How far is this place then exactly, because we haven't got much time left " he said, taping a dial under the dashboard.

" Shit, don't suppose you know anywhere Gas stations near by " she asked doubtfully.

" Sam, I'm a rich business man, I live far away from here where all the nice penthouses are " he replied with a smirk.

" We better find some place fast or were walking " she replied, not fancying walking one bit.

**_Please review if you have any comments , suggestions , or would like me to carry on with the Fic _**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam sighed as the car spluttered, slowed and died. She hit the handbrake and slowly, cautiously got out.

"Guess what, were walking " she replied regretfully.

"Can't we find another car? " Steve asked, looking around.

"We'll try, but I cant see any on this street, we'll try looking down another" she replied trying to sound hopeful.

"Damn, I'm glad there aren't any of them things around here "

"Me to, just walk fast, and keep a look out " Sam replied and she walked off ahead at speed. Looking around, there didn't seem to be much activity in the buildings and nothing on the street. Except a few figures ambling around behind windows, although none of them seemed to spot them walking in the street. Sam and Steve were equally nervous, despite Sam being Genetically Engineered, which as a result made her pretty good at kicking zombie ass!

The street was simply deserted, no blood, no guts, no body parts, nothing.

Abruptly Sam stopped, something on the floor caught her attention. It read 'The Dead Walk' , she bent down to investigate , and it turned out it was advertising some game for PS3 , _whatever that is_.

They reached a junction, and sticking close to a wall, peaked round the Corner.

" Look, an Gas Station " Steve whispered.

" Yeah, I noticed Steven, super soldier I may be, but you can forget that if you think for a second I'm going to push that car all the way down there " she replied irritated.

" I'd help " Steven offered.

" Look, there's a few cars down there, we'll check those out "

Three Cars later, they couldn't find any keys, only 1 person stuck in their seatbelt who was very eager to see them.

" Last car " Steve said as he approached it. They both looked through the windows, they could see keys, and two people inside, they didn't seem bitten, and the car didn't seem damaged, like something had smashed it's way inside.

Sam looked closer, the two were holding each other close, and a bottle of pills lay empty on the dashboard. They'd both took an overdose to escape a death worse than anything imaginable, romantic in it's own way.

" Come on, lets move " she said pulling Steve gently along with her. They both continued on down the road, still no activity. The wind was picking up, and began to throw Sam's hair about violently.

" Look! " Steve shouted a little to loud for comfort, he pointed to a vehicle and rushed towards it, it was parked neatly at the side of the garage and both doors were open. Steve rushed up to the vehicle, he could spot keys on the dashboard.

The sound of his feet had alerted something just inside the car. It moved awkwardly, then using it's knees it pushed itself out of the car landing with a dull thud.

Steve looked down the side, and quickly turned and ran. The Thing got up and chased him, even more eager as it's prey ran, luring it onward.

" Sam " Steve called out anxiously. He couldn't run very fast. She looked around for something, anything to use as a weapon. Then she remembered, she grabbed a fierce looking knife out her jacket pocket. Steve rushed past her. The thing came closer, it's attention now on her.

With ease, she raised the knife and struck out, jamming it in the things skull and turning and letting go, she sent the thing sprawling onto the pavement.

" Come on! " she shouted, as she rushed towards the vehicle, which was a red SUV. Steve hurried after her, and jumped into the passenger seat as fast as she could. The engine rumbled to life, and the tires screeched as the heavy vehicle pulled out onto the road, turning left and then another left at the end of the road.

" Man am I glad to back in a car " Steve said as he relaxed into the seat.

" I know the feeling " Sam replied, her knuckles were white as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her eyes kept checking the rear-view mirror in case something followed them. It was clear.

" So … " Steve began.

" What? " Sam replied, eyeing him Suspiciously.

" So, how come your so fearless, and so strong, and so fast, and everything else " he blurted out.

" I told you didn't I? I was built in a lab " she said plainly as if it was a common thing.

" What does, built in a lab mean anyway? " Steve asked , pressing the issue.

" It means, billions of government tax dollars were secretly diverted to a secret government agency named Project Manticore. The aim was simply, to create a Superior human, a soldier, and they did so , with many successful and failed attempts. I was one of those successful attempts, there are hundreds like me, although I'm not sure where they all are " she stopped to make sure he was talking it all in.

" Ok " he stammered, and she carried on.

" We were made with many advanced qualities, speed, eyesight, hearing, advanced learning skills. We could learn very fast, and as young as possible we'd been trained as soldiers. When we were considered to be ready, we were sent out on missions. Surveillance, assassinations, sabotage, a whole range of stuff really "

" So what were you doing tailing me " Steve asked, slightly un-nerved by what she just told him.

" Manticore was worried your father, who was once involved in the project, was going to leak information, we had to find out if this was true, and if it was, well we'd kill him " she said as she swerved to avoid a parked car.

" Oh, so what were you doing following me exactly? " he asked.

" You might have known about it, we had to find out…"

" ..And if I did know anything you'd kill me right " Steve replied with a distrusting look on his face.

" Don't take it personal, it is or was my job, being a soldier was all I had ever known "

" I guess, you did save my life a few times today already, I suppose I could forgive you " he said, giving her a weak smile, which she returned.

BANG

Suddenly a bullet hit the bonnet of the SUV, Sam braked and the car slid to a stop. Ahead of them stood a man, wearing a large Trench coat, and smoking a cigarette, he held a gun in his right hand, aiming it at the Driver. He approached slowly, his heavy boots crunched loudly on a piece of shattered glass. He didn't look happy.

" Shit Sam, what'll we do " Steve whispered.

" Don't worry, he stopped the wrong car " she spat, eyeing the man up and down with sharp eyes.

" Out the car BITCH! " the man yelled at her. Slowly, she opened the door and got out.

" Sorry, what did you say, I'm a little hard of hearing " she said, acting innocent and dumb.

" I called you a bitch, hey you in the suit, get out the damn car " the man yelled to Steve, who quickly complied.

As soon as the man's attention turned to Steve, Sam rushed towards him so fast she was almost a blur. Grabbing his right arm she hit him in the face with it, then ripping the gun from his grip, she hit him with the gun. He fell back and landed heavily.

She stared at the gun, then shot the man point blank in the head, and calmly got back in the car.

" You coming? " she asked Steve, who nervously got in the car.

" You … killed him " he spluttered, staring at her, unsure what to think.

" I know, I'm sorry but the worlds a better place without people like him, he'd have left us there for dead or simply shot us. I did him a favour; better dead than walking round like one of them " she spat, pulling the car away as a number of crazed people rushed towards the newly dead corpse and the SUV. A young girl ran hard into the side of the door, leaving two small handprints on the glass.

The SUV roared off into the distance, taking a left and going out of sight.

**_Hope you liked it. Please review if you have any comments/ suggestions. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam was driving, quite slow for her, sticking to the speed limit. She watched the road carefully, whilst at the same time not paying much attention at all, even though she was manoeuvring perfectly past all obstacles.

I shouldn't have done it. Now I don't really know why I did, I killed him in cold blood. At the very least I could have knocked him out and threw him in the back, there's plenty of room. He would have left us or shot us, I could see it in his eyes. But he wasn't evil; it was the whole messed up situation that drove him to that. I shouldn't have done it. Now I'm the monster they made me to be, the efficient killer who gets the job done.

"Sam, look a truck!" Steve called out to her, pulling her out from her thoughts. In response Sam slowed to a stop, as did the Large Military truck.

"You folks all right?" Called the driver, he had a warm voice, calm despite everything else.

"Yeah, were fine, you?" Sam replied, eyeing up the vehicle carefully.

"Were fine, there's a couple of survivors I picked up" The man replied.

"Any of them bit?" Sam asked, anxiously.

"Erm, yeah, why?" The driver asked apprehensively. Sam left the SUV and walked over to the truck.

"Do you have a gun?" She asked in a whisper.

"Sure I do, this is a military truck after all" The driver replied cheerily. "I've got a couple, you want one for … personal protection" He offered her thoughtfully.

" I've got one, listen, I heard that a bite from one of these things turns you into one of them, I'm sorry, all of them I've seen seem to have bites on them, it makes sense" she said, regretfully.

" Oh damn, so I'm gunna have to…" The driver stopped, seeing they both understood each other perfectly.

"I'd do it sooner or later, in case when the time comes things don't go to plan" she added and walked back to her SUV.

Of course you'd do it sooner rather than later, that's all I'm good for after all; killing. She continued to drive onward, but soon after she heard a volley of shots.

"They were infected weren't they?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, they were" she replied softly as her eyes glazed over, she blinked a few times to fight back tears before they came.

"How far to your friends house?" Steve asked.

"A block or so" Sam replied. She scanned the area carefully; a lot of bodies littered the area, but not many living bodies. Abandoned cars sat randomly on the roads and pavement, battered and blood smeared.

She turned left, onto another street, this one equally as uninhabited; dead or living. The Vehicle reached a junction, Sam stopped, looking around carefully before she carried on.

Slowly the vehicle meandered down the street, Sam kept looking up at the buildings, and the roofs. She stopped. Got out slowly; there was nothing living or dead in the area. Steve also got out, staying close to Sam.

Come on X5-613, this is so not the time to play silly games.

Sam looked around nervously. Then slowly looked up at the building in front of her.

Where was he? This was where he was staying, so he could intercept Steve's father on his way to 'work'.

Something was slowly; stealthily creeping up on Steve, he didn't notice, and neither did Sam, who was too busy worrying.

Suddenly, two arms reached out and grabbed Steve, shaking him really fast. Steve let a shriek, causing Sam jump. She turned round in a flash.

She was in a fighting stance, expecting a fight with a crazed person, but instead she saw her unit mate; X5-613 shaking Steve playfully by the neck, with a smug infuriating grin. He let go of Steve, who quickly darted behind Sam.

"X5-188, why the terrified expression" he mocked. Sam stirred back, then as her mouth curved up into a smile, she threw a strong but playful punch.

"Let me guess, your friend" Steve said with a bemused expression, as he rubbed his neck a little.

"I wouldn't say friend, more like cocky arrogant jerk" she said sarcastically. Just then, one block away, a large group of crazed people rounded the corner, they couldn't see the three by the car, but they certainly noticed the large group.

" Come on, follow me" 613 said as he jogged off down an alleyway. Sam followed and so did Steve. They came to a rusty ladder, which ran up one of the apartment buildings to the roof. 613 and Sam got up quickly, but Steve took slightly longer.

At the top, two briefcases lay open on the roof, one containing a pair of pistols, silencers and ammo. The Seconds was empty, but had the foam shaped for a sniper rifle of some kind. It looked to be an M21.

"Got bored, did a little target practise" 613 said sheepishly.

"I can see" Sam replied, she could see numerous bodies in the street below.

"You bring yours?" 613 asked her.

"Ooops, I forgot them, looks like it's coming out of my Salary" she replied cynically.

"So, where are we going to go now?" Steve asked.

"We go back to Manticore, you stay here" 613 replied, staring into Sam's eyes.

"I'm not leaving him!" Sam replied.

"What choice do you have 188, they'll kill him if you bring him"

"They might not, look around, you can see that everything's messed up. Even if he was going to decide to blab and tell someone about the secret government agency that makes super soldiers, there's no one left to tell! Everybody's dead!" Sam yelled.

"Ok, we'll bring him, but if they kill him, don't come crying to me" 613 shot back at her.

"Don't worry, I won't" Sam stalked to the edge of the roof, took out her gun, a German made Walther P88, and fired two shots at one of the shambling figures below. The Figure fell and didn't get up again.

"Oh nice going" 613 snarled, glancing down, the group of 'zombies' which had been along way down the road were now moving in their direction.

"Don't worry, you could do some more target practise" she sniggered, and she walked towards the roof access door.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked her.

"You have food in your apartment right?" Sam asked 613, who nodded in reply. "Good, because I'm hungry" She unbolted the door, and silently crept down the steps.

"Those things are down there" 613 called after her.

"I can handle it"

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Steve asked nervously.

"She said she can handle it, so she can handle it alright!" 613 snapped.

613's apartment is on the 3rd floor, 1 below, that's not so far really.

Sam reached the bottom of the stairs, she was in a corridor, with doors to the top level apartments along the sides. It was dull, most of the lights seemed dead, the doors were shut, which would make it seem anyone still here was un-infected.

Moving quickly but stealthily along, she reached the stairs going to the next corridor. She crept down these silently; she could see blood prints on the walls. Blood on the scratched wooden floor board. All the doors here were closed as well. She went to the end of the corridor to another set of stairs. It was clear.

She spotted a small table next the wall, she placed at the top of the stairs, to block anything's way through. She went back along the corridor to 613's room, opened the door and stepped inside.

It was clear, nothing or no one was waiting for her. In the kitchen, she headed straight for the fridge. She looked inside, but it was almost empty, except a piece of old cheese and a pint of milk. She searched the cupboards, and found a large packet of crisps, which she ripped open and began eating whilst continuing to search the other cupboards.

Suddenly she was on guard, she heard footsteps close by. She let the crisps drop, spun round and took out the gun from her pocket. She fired a shot off as she came face to face with one of the crazed people. It was a woman, her arms badly bitten. Sam watched the body drop, and quickly stepped over the corpse.

The shrill cry of the pistol travelled straight through the building and outside.

Above on the roof, 613 and Steve watched as a few dozen people ran towards the apartment and inside.

Sam heard 613 telling her 'to get the hell out'. She headed for the door and ran out into the corridor. The sound of banging doors filled the air. A second sound, the sound of several feet running up stairs could also be heard.

Sam caught sight of someone at the end of the corridor, and the force of many bodies coming up the stairs pushed the table aside easily.

Sam turned from the doorway and ran to the window, looking back one of the zombie's had reached the door and was about to run at her.

Without thinking twice, she dived through the window, which was three stories up.

**Thanks for reading, please drop me a review if you have any comments, or suggestions, even critisisms are sort of welcome :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

She landed on top of the red SUV she'd pulled up in earlier. She was on her feet, and had landed with ease. People in the street nearby ran at her and growled, jumping and grabbing at the red vehicle.

A series of balconies ran up the middle of the building. She jumped and grabbed the first above the doorway, quickly scrambling up to avoid the hands that jumped up to grab her legs as the dangled freely.

A glass door separated the apartment and the balcony that belonged to bit, inside there was a young boy, looked about 16. His arm was bandaged and bloody. His eyes glowed with delight when he saw her, and he ran full pelt towards the glass.

Sam quickly back flipped off the balcony and back onto the car with ease, which showed she had had much training, helping her to deal with most situations.

The Boy smashed through the cheap glass, rammed into the railings and fell headfirst over the side. Sam quickly jumped onto the Balcony again, this time landing on the railing. Being careful not to lose balance she grabbed the Balcony above, climbing onto it and doing the same once more.

She finally jumped up and pulled herself onto the roof.

613 and Steve were at the Roof Access door, leaning against it to keep it from flinging open; the lock lay broken on the roof nearby.

"So glad you could join us" 613 said to Sam through gritted teeth.

"Need help?" she asked.

"Nah, were fine" 613 replied.

"You ok?" Steve asked her.

"Fine… we've got to get off this roof"

"No shit" 613 replied. Sam jogged the perimeter of the roof quickly, checking for other roofs they could get to.

"If you want to live, when I say go, run and jump onto the next roof" Sam ordered, pointing to the roof on the left. "Go!" she yelled unexpectedly.

Suddenly Steve and 613 ran towards the roof, Sam had already gone and jumped clean across in a few seconds flat, 613 was also just jumping across the gap. Both could be incredibly fast when they wanted.

The Zombies burst through the door at speed, one ran straight of the roof and fell 4 stories down. The others quickly turned and saw their prey escaping, they gave chase, about 12 in total.

Steve didn't even bother to look back, he just jumped as high and as far as he could, even though he feared he'd fall short. Luckily he didn't and managed to land close to the edge.

The other two grabbed him and quickly ran for the next roof, which was about 2 metres higher, and with a similar sized gap.

The Zombies behind them seemed to know they had to jumped, although most of them made bad attempts and fell short, a couple managed to get across.

Sam and 613 jumped together, each grabbing Steve with one hand they pulled him with them, and the three cleared the gap easily. This jump though the other zombies couldn't make, two of them hit the next building and fell, a third stopped and didn't jump.

They waited a few seconds to get their breath when the spotted her.

" My my, what a intelligence piece of meat we are" Sam mocked, holding up her gun, she fired. The unsuspecting zombie, fell over the side.

"Oh damn, I left my weapons" 613 cursed.

"It doesn't matter, they'd only slow you down" Sam replied.

"I'm real lucky to have been kidnapped by a Transgenic" Steve said aloud.

"I didn't kidnap you, I saved your life, many many times" Sam added with a mock strict voice.

"Just goes to show how usele…vulnerable normal people are" 613 added.

"Where do we go next" Steve asked.

"We could stick to the roofs" 613 suggested.

"We wouldn't get far, or get anywhere fast" Steve replied.

"Any better ideas?"

"Yeah, we could go back to the car, it had plenty of gas, it's big, its…"

"Completely surrounded by shambling corpses who'd just love a tasty mouthful of your arm." 613 added. Suddenly Sam realised something. 613 had a bandaged arm, she couldn't see before because he had a coat on, but he'd taken it off.

"Your bitten" Sam said, eyeing 613 up carefully.

"Duh!" he replied waving his arm at her.

In an instant she blurred across to him and pushed him to the ground. He was taken by surprise and couldn't react fast enough to stop her. She drew out her gun and placed it under his chin.

Quickly he smacked her hard in the face with his left arm and pushed her off him with his leg. She fell hard and the gun slipped from her hand. Instantly she got up, 613 threw a punch at her, then another she blocked it, and kicked him hard.

He kicked her back, but she grabbed his leg and lifted him of the ground. He rolled away and using his legs and the rest of his body he jumped up off the roof in an instant. Landing on his feet.

They became locked in combat throwing and blocking each other's punches, so fast all movement seemed blurry.

Steve grabbed the gun, and fired into the air, getting their attention.

"Stop it!" he yelled at them, and they did. Sam and 613 glared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Your bitten, you'll turn into one of those things" Sam explained.

"188, I was bitten by next doors fucking dog last week, how could you forget that!" 613 snarled at her, trying his best to not hit her once more.

"Oh" Sam replied, realisation hitting her. How could I have forgotten that, I even laughed about how he wanted to show everyone back at Manticore his 'battle scars'. I almost killed him. Tears formed in her eyes and she turned and sat on the edge of the roof.

613 turned to Steve and he quickly dropped the gun.

Sam stared down at the road below, a few people ambled around below her, although none of them looked up. 613 moved over to her sitting down next to her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Am I ok, I almost killed you, that's how ok I am" Sam snapped back.

"Yeah right, you couldn't have killed me, I'd have thrown you off this roof first" he joked.

"I'm sorry, I just saw the bite, panicked, I lost it"

"It's ok"

"Maybe, I've just seen and experienced so much today, I'm just so on edge" Sam explained, he head was in her hands and her blonde hair dangled in the wind.

"As we were saying, how are we going to get to the car" Steve called to them.

"We'll wait for night, and sneak up to it" Sam replied.

"Sneak, how can he sneak?" 613 replied, throwing his hand in Steve's direction.

"We could leave him at the end of the street, and pick him up when we have the car" Sam said.

"No-way, I'm not waiting out there on my own, forget it"

"Your not as quiet as we are, you'd just let them know were we are" 613 replied.

"Quiet 613, look if were quick, we'll have the car before any of them notice were there" Sam said, which cheered Steve up loads. "There's not many zombies around the SUV anyway, and none are all that close to it, it'll be a piece of cake" Sam said with a sly grin.

"Piece a cake" he mocked, which gained him a punch to the arm.

"One thing I don't get is, why are you 613, and she's Sam" Steve asked, eying the two up.

"Her name isn't Sam, she doesn't have a name, her Designation is X5-188" 613 snapped.

"Then how come you told me it was Sam, Sam?"

"Because that's what it is," she replied irritably.

"Were soldiers, we don't have names 188" 613 said, glaring at her.

"I do, I'm not just some fucking number, I'm a god damn person, my names SAM and it's been SAM for years, and it's always going to be SAM" she snapped at him, which shocked 613 a bit, she was a soldier but she was more than just that..

"Ok, don't over-react, your lucky Manticore doesn't find out though" 613 replied as he sat down on the roof.

"Why would they find out" Sam asked, stalking closer to him, a cautious glint in her eye.

"No reason, you know what they might do though, if they did find out, they might not trust you, they might…"

"Reindoctrinate me, I know" she replied sadly.

"Don't worry, it aint like I'd tell, it's no big deal, it's just like a secret identity for a mission, but a permanent one" 613 replied, assuring her she could trust him.

"You should have one to" Sam added, chirping up.

"One what?" 613 asked.

"A name"

"Why? Can't I stick with 613?" he replied, almost childlike.

"It doesn't suit you"

"Ok, I guess, I'll try and think of one, I'm picking it myself though " he added.

"Please yourself, I'm going to try and get some sleep, I don't think we need someone on watch though, with us being on top of a roof and all" Sam replied with a smirk and she went off to look for someplace almost comfortable to lie on.

"When we get this car, where are we going?" Steve whispered.

"We're going home, and if you come with us they might kill you" 613 replied quietly.

"Why, I haven't done anything"

"Manticore's just bad like that, you where part of our mission, but now all this happened, missions don't matter no more, you don't matter" 613 eyed up Steve, and quickly looked away when Steve looked at him".

"I'm still coming, I'm no good on my own, and I'd prefer a bullet in the head any time than that" Steve replied. He didn't need to explain what 'that' meant.


End file.
